At present, various sensors become widespread and efforts are made to achieve higher integration and higher density. As one of the efforts, an art of performing integration in a three-dimensional manner is also attempted.
However, in any of the sensors, a rigid substrate such as a wafer is used as a basic component. As long as the rigid substrate is used as the basic component, its producing method is subjected to certain constraints and also there is a limit to the degree of integration. Further, a device shape is limited to a constant shape.
Also, conductive fiber in which a surface of cotton or silk is plated or wrapped with conductive material of gold or copper has been known.
However, an art of forming a circuit element inside one yarn has not been known. Also, in conductive fiber, the yarn itself such as cotton or silk is used as a basic component and the conductive fiber has the yarn itself in the center.
An object of the present invention is to provide an end face sensor device which has flexibility or bendability without being limited to its shape and can generate various apparatus with any shapes, and a method of producing the end face sensor device.